In recent years, the design mainstream of optical communication equipment is gradually developing towards portability and miniaturization. In the field of optical communication equipment, batteries, as power supply elements of optical communication electronic equipment, are usually arranged inside the optical communication equipment, and the batteries arranged inside the optical communication equipment are fixed through a cover body.
At present, the common battery cover structure which can be opened and closed on the market generally adopts a sliding clamping and fixing mode. The invention under CN200710005828.6 and the title of cover opening and closing device discloses a cover opening and closing device, which comprises a container unit including a cover and a unit main body, wherein the support frame is a concave part formed at the lower part of the unit main body, and the cover is exposed on the lower surface of the camera main body. The cover is slidable between a locking position and a release position. At the locking position, the cover is adjacent to a first inner surface of the support frame; at the release position, the cover is adjacent to a second inner surface of the support frame opposite to the first inner surface. The end of the cover is provided with a rotating shaft, among which, both ends of the rotating shaft are engaged with two slim holes formed in the lateral side of the support frame, and the cover is slidably and rotatably blocked by the support frame. The invention realizes the structure of the movable opening and closing battery cover body, but the structure of the connecting part between the cover body and the shell is complex, and occupies a large space, which is not beneficial to the miniaturization design of the optical communication equipment, and in order to facilitate the opening of the cover body, the cover body needs to be arranged at the edge of the shell. Due to the single position, the design requirements of other components of the optical communication equipment cannot be met to move the design position of the battery, which affects the miniaturization design of the machine and the convenience requirements for use. Moreover, when the battery cover is opened, one side of the battery cover is connected with the shell, and not much convenience is provided for insertion and removal of the battery.